


Samples and Stargazing

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Rated for language and mention of a rapist.*</p><p>The case is dead. Finally, Kirsten is allowed to go out and figure out what really happened to the victim. With Cameron by her side, she feels safe. However, things become much more intense when she finally gets the chance to lie back and watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I don't know why, but I really want Cameron and Kirsten to go stargazing together. I just think it's so romantic. I didn't really know how to tie it in (I tend to think of the middle and part of the ending before the beginning) so it's just kind of meh. Hope you like it though!

The case was at a standstill. The sample hit his best-by date nearly a week ago and the team had no new information.

“Clearly the field teams suck,” Kirsten said in a snarky tone. She leaned back in the chair that was in Maggie’s office with her arms crossed. “You haven’t let me go out at all. Why?”

“You’re dealing with a serial rapist and serial murderer. You fit the description of his victims perfectly,” said Maggie. Cameron was the one, however, to convince her to make sure Kirsten stayed busy in the lab so she wouldn’t go out.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take Cameron out with me. I’m the only one who knows what he looks like for sure.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never agreed to that,” Cameron stammered.

“Yeah, but I know you won’t let me go out on my own because you’re a Nervous Nelly,” she said matter-of-factly.

“We’ve been over this. I am Cautious Cameron. Y-you can’t go out. And I don’t want to get killed.”

“Fine. I’ll take Linus.”

“No!” Linus said, fear in his eyes. “I-I-I’ve never been on a field mission. No way am I going.”

“Camille, you up?”

“ _Noooo_ , no way. I am not dealing with a rapist, no thank you.” She shook her head. “I only spy and report back. And I have a physics exam tomorrow. Gotta go study. See ya.” Camille got up and left the room.

“I-I’m communications. Never been on a field mission. I’m out,” said Linus, following in Camille’s footsteps out the door.

Maggie took a deep breath. “Cameron, I want you to do everything you can to protect Kirsten. Kirsten, I want you to protect Cameron just as much. Stay side by side. Don’t wander off alone.”

“Roger that,” said Kirsten. She stood up and waited for Cameron.

“Um, Maggie? C-can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked.

Maggie nodded and Kirsten rolled her eyes. She walked out of the conference room, closing the door behind her.

Cameron leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. “This is a horrible idea.”

“Cameron, I know you’ll protect her. You’ll keep her safe. It’s you job,” Maggie said as she took a seat.

“Yeah, but…I-I can’t risk her. We lost Marta; I can’t lose Kirsten, too, on my watch.”

Maggie placed her hand on Cameron’s arm. “It’s not your fault that Marta went into a coma. And Kirsten is different, you know that. I just need you with her because this guy isn’t going to take on the both of you.”

“And what if he does? Then what? What if I can’t protect Kirsten? What if I can’t keep her safe? What if she gets raped and killed because I couldn’t protect her?”

“Cameron, that’s not going to happen. I’m going to send out field workers that will be surrounding you at all times. Fisher will be on call in case anything happens. I’m only doing this to satisfy Kirsten’s need to get out and do something. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

Cameron took a deep breath and looked down. “If something happens to her, I’m done with this program. I will never trust you again and will never come back here.”

“That’s understandable,” Maggie said simply.

Cameron took another deep breath and nodded. He looked back up at Maggie. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

***

The duo walked in the sketchy alley where the crime was committed. Based on what family and friends said where the other victims were at the time they died, it seemed to be the same neighborhood or close to it. There was a park close by, empty and deserted.

As the two walked passed every small alleyway, Cameron got nervous. He constantly looked over to see if anybody was there. Eventually, he grabbed Kirsten’s hand.

“What are you doing?” she snapped, glaring at him and stopping.

“Look, if this guy is out here, he’s probably less likely to attack a couple versus two friends,” he explained in a soft voice.

Kirsten took a deep breath. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she said, intertwining their fingers again. She leaned into Cameron slightly, trying to make it more believable. Not only that, it comforted her in a strange way that she never would’ve expected. She liked Cameron’s hand in her own. She liked how perfectly they fit together.

She looked over at the park. “The girl was over there, looking at the stars,” she said firmly, recalling the memory of the victim.

Cameron looked over. “Wanna go watch the stars? Take a break for a little while?” He couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about walking around in the dark of night in search of a serial killer. At least the park was lit up.

Kirsten smiled slightly at him, nodding and guiding them to a grassy spot. She sat down then laid back, her hair flowing up and away from her head. She had her knees bent up and arms to the side.

Cameron followed in suit. He put his hands behind his head for support but also kept his knees bent. “I’m surprised you can even see stars,” he said. “I mean, LA is constantly lit up.”

Kirsten nodded, admiring the few stars that were in the sky. “I know. Sometimes I wish I lived in a rural area just so I could see the stars better.”

“Maybe one day I’ll take you out into the forest and we can look at them together,” he suggested with a smile.

She smiled back, turning her head to look at his face. “Yeah. Maybe...” She watched him for a moment, studying his face. She looked at every winkle, every hair, all of his eyelashes, everything. She kept a small grin on her face until she thought back on his death. Her breathing became quicker and she turned her head away.

“You okay there, Stretch?” Cameron asked, taking notice to her heavy breathing. Kirsten nodded simply. “You sure?” he asked again. “You look like you’re about to cry…” Wrong thing to say.

“I’m not crying over you again. I won’t let myself.” She swallowed thickly and tried to calm down.

Cameron propped himself on his elbow. “Why are you crying over me? When was the first time?”

Kirsten closed her eyes. All she could hear was the flat line. That was the other time she studied his face. That time it was lifeless, pale, and motionless. She couldn’t get the ringing out of her head. She figured she had to talk.

“You killed yourself, Cameron.”

“What…?” he asked, knowing what she was referring to but not understanding why she was bringing it up.

“You killed yourself. You killed yourself to protect me. I thought you would never come back to me…” Her eyes were shut tightly. She tried to concentrate on the fact that Cameron was alive and lying next to her. “Your face…your body…everything. You were dead. You weren’t Cameron.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m alive now. Is that worth something?”

“It’s worth everything…” she whispered, eyes still squeezed shut. She felt a drip fall down the side of her cheek. Damn it. The second time he made her cry. “But…y-you can’t pull shit like that, Cameron. You can’t just _die_ and expect me to be okay. You can hide all your feelings for me and then _die_. I know your intentions were good, but in that moment…” She took a deep breath, feeling more tears fall. “That moment…I felt time. I didn’t feel like you had always been dead. I felt like you just left and were never coming back. It wasn’t in the past; it was in the present. I felt every second that you were dead, every God damn second.” She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed that she was crying like she was in front of him.

Cameron reached over and pulled her into a hug, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “I know, Kirsten. I know it was stupid. I-I didn’t know this is what it would do to you…” He buried his face in her hair. “I just want to protect you. It is my _job_ to keep you safe. A-and I can’t risk you.” He closed his eyes and fingered gently through Kirsten’s hair. “I didn’t want you coming out here at all because of the chance of you getting hurt. I have to keep you safe, Kirsten. I can’t lose you.”

“I can’t lose you either,” she murmured with a sniffle. “I already lost you once, Cameron. I do _not_ want to go through that again, okay? Please, don’t _ever_ make me go through that again. I-I don’t know what I’d do.”

Cameron nodded. He held Kirsten tightly and tried to imagine the pain he caused her. He inhaled deeply. “I never want you to lose me either…” he whispered.

Kirsten nodded. She was quiet. They lied there together silently for a quarter of an hour. Kirsten finally got the courage to ask what was on her mind.

“Do you love me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know what kind of answer she wanted. Was it a lovey dovey answer? Or was it a friendship-love answer? It didn’t matter. He loved her in both aspects.

“Yes,” he answered after a few moments.

Kirsten looked up at him. “Really?”

“Really.”

She nodded, thinking about his response for a moment. She couldn’t deny that it made her heart flutter a bit. A smile grew on her face. She snuggled into his chest more and hugged him tighter. “I love you too,” she said softly, tilting her head up to kiss the bottom of his jawbone.

Cameron was sure that Kirsten could feel his heart racing. He glanced down at her, smiling at her smile. “Yeah?” he said softly. She nodded. He moved his arm that was on top of her body to her chin. He tilted her face up and smiled down. “I’m glad we’re on the same page,” he said before kissing her lips.

It felt right. It wasn’t weird; it wasn’t fake; it wasn’t bad in any sort of way. It was perfect in every way. Cameron’s hand found its way into Kirsten’s hair, and her hand found its way around his neck.

They pulled apart for air after a few moments. “This is what love feels like,” stated Kirsten softly.

Cameron smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“It’s worth it.”

“It is.”

The two stayed cuddled up together for an hour. They were just lying there, playing with each other’s fingers. They only parted away when Kirsten heard leaves crunching behind them. She sat up and looked behind them. “Shit…” she cursed softly. “Cameron, get up.”

He was already propped up on his arms. “What?” He thought initially it was just the field team or Fisher.

“Somebody’s back there,” she said softly, beginning to stand up.

“Kirsten, don’t,” Cameron said as he grabbed her arm.

“I have to. What if it’s our guy? Call Fisher and tell him to get here.” She pulled her arm out of Cameron’s grip and began walking towards a tree.

Cameron was already on his phone calling their personal cop. Then he heard a muffled scream. He stood up and ran over, seeing Kirsten pinned up against the tree. He grabbed the guy from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, prying him off Kirsten.

Kirsten took the chance to kick him in the privates. It took the man to the ground, giving Cameron the chance to beat him. “Cameron! Cameron, stop!” she yelled, noticing Fisher and a group of cops running over.

He stopped but kept the guy pinned down until Fisher took over. He grabbed Kirsten and pulled her far away from the scene, arms wrapped tightly around her. “You okay?” he asked out of breath.

She swallowed thickly. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you,” she said genuinely. She hugged his torso tightly and pressed her ear to his chest. His heart was racing, making her nervous. “Take a deep breath. It’s okay. I’m alright, Cameron,” she assured with a gentle kiss on the neck.

He nodded, listening to her and taking the deep breath. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. “You sure you’re alright?” He felt a nod on his chest so he nodded back, kissing the top of her head. “Okay. Fisher’s got this now. We should go home.”

Kirsten nodded. “My place or yours?” she asked, assuming they could have a sleepover.

Cameron looked at her quizzically. “Um…mine?”

Kirsten smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beautiful for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
